Nemurin
Nemurin (ねむりん), also known by her real name Nemu Sanjou (三条合歓), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Nemurin is a 24-year old NEET that spends her time listening to others in the chatroom. Appearance Nemurin's Human Form — Light Novel.PNG|Nemurin's human form, Nemu Sanjou NemurinFull.png|Nemurin Human As a human, Nemu has long dark-brown hair that she wears in low pigtails, with a smaller pigtail atop her head. Her forehead is exposed. She is typically seen with pajamas on. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nemurin has long blonde hair with dark-pink tips tied into pigtails. She has cloud-like creatures coming out of her hair. She also has light-purple eyes. She wears an oversized pajamas shirt that is yellow and covered with bunny faces and clouds with faces. She has a candy wrapper at the collar of her shirt. She also wears long white socks, with one being tugged down more than the other. Personality Nemurin is one of the few veteran Magical Girls of the group. She's quite a happy-go-lucky girl and is more than happy to help out anyone in need. She's also a bit of a ditz, can be quite lazy, and is a bit of a sleepyhead. She also had a very severe case of asthma as a child. Naturally, this makes it hard for her to actually help out in the real world. Magic Can enter others' dreams. Nemurin's magic allows her to act freely in a realm known only as of the Dream World. Within this world, everyone's dreams are connected to each other, and Nemurin is able to enter the dreams of people whom she had met in the real world. It is possible for Nemurin to reflect whatever happens to a person in the Dream World to reality. For example, wounds inflicted on a person in the Dream World would carry over into the Real World. Inside the Dream World, Nemurin has absolute power and is the strongest being. She is able to do almost anything within the Dream World. This also means that she can create anything within this realm, including making a person and changing their personality. However, her absolute power in the Dream World does not work in reality. Special Item(s) *''Tulip-patterned Pillow:'' Nemurin's pillow. Seems to make for good night's sleep. *''Nemurin's Antennae:'' Relationships Calamity Mary Nemurin thinks that Calamity Mary was a cruel Magical Girl, however, she likes her appearance. She later recreates her as Beautiful Calamity Mary in Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland. Masked Wonder Nemurin was Masked Wonder's mentor and is also her cousin. Swim Swim During Nemurin's Adventure, Nemurin enters one of Swim Swim's dreams. Nemurin encourages Swim Swim to become a princess herself instead of being a mere liege. Beautiful Calamity Mary Nemurin created Beautiful Calamity Mary in order to help Masked Wonder practice being a Magical Girl. Beautiful Calamity Mary and Nemurin have a positive relationship. Other Dream World Characters Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Nemurin ranked #4. *In Fanbook 1, Nemurin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Falling Asleep: 5/5 *In the official fanbook interview with Asari Endo and Maruino, it is revealed that Nemurin is Asari Endo's favorite Magical Girl, whom he describes as "comfy". * As a human, Nemu Sanjou has a height of 157 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Nemurin has a height of 151 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Dream World Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1